


No Choice At All

by Ptolomeia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ptolomeia/pseuds/Ptolomeia
Summary: The choice, the villain told Remus over the speakers, was a simple one. Roman, or ten people who had never done anything to deserve this.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: TSS Fanworks Collective





	No Choice At All

The choice, the villain told Remus over the speakers, was a simple one. Roman, or ten people who had never done anything to deserve this. A push of a button would let one free and kill the other. The choice of button, of who lived and who died, was Remus’s.

There was a mic pic up from both of the rooms that fed into the one where Remus stood with the buttons, watching. Roman begged his brother through his. “Do the right thing, Remus. Please! They don’t deserve to die! Please Remus, let them _go_. You have to choose _me_.”

Remus laughed softly at his brother’s words. As if he’d ever do anything else. He pressed the button.

The screaming didn’t last long, and when it had stopped, the other door opened as promised.

Remus watched his brother turn to look at the open door, horror and denial—but not surprise—on his face. After all, Roman had always been the hero of the two of them. He should have known better than to expect Remus to play that part.

“Go collect your brother,” came the villain’s voice over the speakers as a door to Remus’s left opened, and if it was surprised or amused it _didn’t matter_. All that matter was that Roman was alive. Remus went to get his brother. When he got to the open door, Roman wouldn’t look at him, and Remus was fairly certain that if Roman could have walked out unassisted, he wouldn’t let Remus touch him at all.

Roman would never forgive Remus for the choice he made, but at least he was _alive_. It would have to be enough.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [That's What Heroes Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929701) by [Fangirlwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlwriting/pseuds/Fangirlwriting)




End file.
